Reveal Novum
Reveal Novum is the 18th episode of Battle for Dream Island. Plot The episode begins with players in the Tiny Loser Chamber chatting amongst themselves. Blocky states that it's imperative to exit the TLC, while Golf Ball complains this is resulting from his new arrival. Flower crabs that she's been in for the longest period of time: 16 months. After Match freaks out, Pin suggests escaping when the TLC opens its lid for the standard five minutes a day. Speaker jumps in and asks the losers to stop planning to escape. Coiny is about to state what he has really called Speaker in the TLC before he is cut off by the intro. The contestants are chatting amongst themselves when Speaker announces Cake At Stake. Tennis Ball is scared while Leafy reassures him everything is fine. Speaker speaks of the extreme budget cuts, and says only one recommended character per person was allowed. Instead of cake, a cracker is used which Pencil thinks is delicious. Bubble worries about elimination despite being safe. Firey, Spongy, Pencil, Rocky, and Bubble get a cracker piece. Voting begins: Firey votes for Ice Cube for being his opposite. Bubble votes Tennis Ball since Leafy was nice to her an Ice cube is in her alliance. Pencil votes for TB as well despite liking him. Spongy and Rocky vote for Leafy, since she has arms. Since Leafy and Tennis Ball are tied in votes a tiebreaker of jumping across a ledge occurs. Tennis Ball jumps, but falls into the ledge, hitting a ladder on a fulcrum, causing scissors to fly up, cutting a string attached to a hammer, which hits Leafy across keeping her in the game. Tennis Ball falls right into the TLC. Pencil is now excited Tennis Ball left, cut off shortly by Speaker reminding them someone is joining. Speaker announces another Cake at Stake. The 30 potential joiners gather, and Speaker reveals 453 votes were cast. The person who joins also gets a yellow tomato. Roboty only got 2 votes and is eliminated. Naily, Tree, Barf Bag, and Saw only got 3 votes (they begin to attack Speaker before being hurled out). Cloudy and Bell only got 4 and are then blown away by Fanny. Clock and Basketball got 5, while Balloony, Eggy, and Pillow got 6. Remote, Grass, and Pie got 7. At the halfway mark, Nickel emphasizes that he will win. 8-Ball ironically got 8 votes along with Dictionary who speaks that his definition says he will win BFDI. Taco and Marker got 9 votes along with Dora. Fanny got 10 votes, Robot Flower and Nonexisty getting 11 (ironically Speaker misses throwing out Nonexisty by mis-aiming). TV shows a program about winning Dream Island in episode 1, to be cut off by Speaker with 13 votes. TV shows something (Possibly flower's announcer crusher) squashing Speaker on his screen, to the enjoyment of Flower within the TLC. Fries, the only cannibal on the show, got 17 votes. Ruby got 22 votes, but had double voting been allowed, he would've joined with 206 votes. Evil Leafy got 34 votes. With 43 votes Nickel is booted. By a vote of 73 to 105, Bomby is evicted and David joins the game. The other recommended characters are sent to the Locker of Losers. The point system is updated with only 2-digit numbers being allowed. A staring contest is the next challenge. *Round 1: Ice Cube v. Rocky: Rocky barfed on Ice Cube's face which led him to winning the round. (losers discuss getting out once more). *Pencil v. Spongy: While the losers discuss to get out, Spongy blinks and Pencil wins. *Firey vs David: David used his angry face to scare Firey into blinking, so David wins. *Leafy vs Bubble: Bubble was talking about her springy shoes, Leafy assumed she liked them, but she said they were making it harder for her to stare, so she threw them over her back, Leafy blinked with surprise and Bubble wins. Coiny and Blocky discuss escaping, and falling into the water. *Round 2: Rocky vs Pencil: Rocky attempted to barf on Pencil but Pencil dodged the and threw it back on his face. Pencil wins. (losers begin pushing TLC down the hill) *David vs Bubble: David wins again using his angry face to scare Bubble. *Final round: Pencil vs David: Pencil is immune to "Evil David". (Losers meanwhile fail to escape and land the TLC into the water). Pencil chants to herself. The round skips to the 11th hour mark, as the losers almost drown only to be saved by the sun pushing up the TLC. Due to being allergic to sunrises, David blinks. However, due to the scoreboard only holding 2-digit numbers, Pencil's points for winning cause her to be in the bottom 3. At the end, the Locker of Losers melted, and its components died. Trivia *The Cake at Stake theme is played twice. *It is approximately 10:10am when the 2nd Cake At Stake is commencing, due to Clock's time. *The TLC apparently has a TV in it, seeing as Flower commented on viewing TV's program of squashing Speaker. This also means TV's screen is broadcast within the BFDI universe. Or Flower could have looked through the little window shown later. *Fries and Dora both have bizarre eating addictions: Fries is a cannibalist who eats fries himself, while Dora eats islands. *David is allergic to sunrises. *This episode's name means "New Reveal" in Latin. This is probably because a new character was revealed. *As of May 17, 2012, this is the most disliked Battle for Dream Island video, with 28 dislikes on YouTube. They're from Bomby and Pencil fans. But Bomby's reccommender voted Pencil. *When the scoreboard was downgraded ice cube caused the largest change in points ever with -873 becoming 73 *Tennis Ball was wrongly eliminated. The speaker said "whoever jumps the ledge first is safe and the other one is eliminated". Tennis Ball jumped and it was never﻿ specified that they had to make it to the other side. And even if they did have to touch the other side, Leafy didn't jump. If you would say that being hit by a large hammer counts as "jumping", still, Leafy never touch the other side and somehow appeared back on the side she started on after the speaker announcer claimed she was safe *When Bubble threw her shoes into the trees and landed on the ground the Minecraft grass sound can be heard. *Roboty was the only charecter to have gotten under 3 votes, with 2, and saw, tree, naily and barf bag only got 3 votes. (The top three votes for rejoining charecter were 3rd Nickle with 42 votes, 2nd Bomby with 73, and David debued with 103 votes.) Goofs *When Ice Cube is declared safe, Speaker throws a cracker piece and Ice Cube suddenly appears next to Bubble and Pencil. *In the next scene, Ice Cube is shown back next to Leafy and Tennis Ball at Cake at Stake. *When Fries is shown eating, the same fry reappears and keeps being eaten. *Pencil technically blinks when her eyebrow is seen flipping from up to down. She does this again right before David blinks. *When Bubble is screaming even though she's safe, one of the straps on her springy shoes appears on Firey's shoulder. *In the tie breaker at the Cake at Stake, the Announcer said that the person who jumps the ledge would be safe, and he didn't say they had to cross, yet Tennis Ball jumped first and wasn't safe because Leafy crossed the ledge Gallery Voting Results.jpg|Recommended Character voting results Pencil vs. David.jpg|Pencil vs. David in the Final Staring Contest Tennis Elimination.jpg|Tennis Ball is Eliminated. No Escape.jpg|The Speaker tells the eliminated contestants not to talk about escaping. LOL.jpg|The Locker of Losers Bubble Votes.jpg|Bubble votes for Tennis Ball Cracker Cake.jpg|The "Cake" for the Elimination thumb|300px|right Category:Recommended Characters Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Elimination Episodes Category:debuting episodes Category:single challenge